Circle of Fate
by theunappreciatedboop
Summary: Morgana is back, and this time more powerful than anyone could've imagined. Merlin may be the only one who can stop her, but even he will need help. Months in the past, Arthur needs to make a choice: Will he trust Merlin, his best friend, and now... A warlock? Reveal fic, T for language. Season 5 AU, Possible Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Need One

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first (Posted) fanfic, so please give me feedback, both good and bad. Constructive criticism is accepted gratefully, so please leave a review. Thanks!**

 **As I'm sure you all know, I DON'T OWN MERLIN.**

* * *

"Hello Emrys."

 _No. It couldn't be._ Merlin spun around. "Mordred," He growled, eyes hardening.

The renegade druid smiled unsettling. "Long time, no see. Tell me, what _have_ you been up to these past few months? Pining after Arthur? Because I promise you, he won't show any forgiveness. He never did for me."

Eyes filled with a cold fury, Merlin spat back, "You wouldn't know. You were too busy mourning for Kara after Arthur _killed_ her."

Mordred snapped at that. His eyes burned gold, and Merlin was thrown back several meters before coming to a painful halt, groaning. "You can't stop me, Emrys!" Mordred bellowed.

Merlin slowly stood up. "And why's that?"

Mordred smirked. "I am powerful, Emrys. More powerful than you are now, and can ever hope to be. Together with my friends," At that, Mordred gestured to the trees, where 50 or so fairly powerful sorcerers emerged, awaiting their instructions, "I am unstoppable."

Merlin merely sighed. "Do not try me, Mordred. I could stop you and your... _friends_ without breaking a sweat."

Mordred drew his sword. "You and what army?"

The warlock waved his hand, and in it appeared his Sidhe staff. On his shoulders, a midnight-blue cloak wrapped around him, the hood casting menacing shadows on his pale face and over his eyes. His eyes barely glowing, Merlin made the staff emit a strong blue light. "You know perfectly well," Merlin started. Some of the sorcerers took a step back, much to their leader's anger. Eyes glowing bright gold, Merlin grimly smiled. "I don't _need_ one."

All of Mordred's army and Mordred himself felt the mighty Emrys's power as the warlock unleashed his magic upon them. It was now or never. Mordred and his army charged forward. It was now or never. The battle had begun.

* * *

By the time Arthur got there, it the battle was almost over. Merlin had single-handedly majority of the enemy sorcerers, but Mordred was nowhere to be seen. Arthur drew Excalibur to join his friend... well, friend was a loose term. They were more like brothers... and Arthur had betrayed his brother. It was time to make that right. Arthur rushed into battle, and the two fought as if they were born to fight together. But honestly, Merlin was doing most of the fighting. The warlock was fighting at a speed Arthur had never thought him capable of, blasting sorcerer one after the other with deadly bursts of magic. With Arthur's aid, they were soon all dead.

Merlin finally seemed to register Arthur's presence, and a look of deep regret overtook his earlier powerful eyes. Gazing around the carnage he had caused, Merlin whispered, not expecting Arthur to hear him, "Dear gods... what did I do?"

But Arthur heard. Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Arthur placed a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. "You did what you have to do. You stopped Mordred."

Merlin shook his head. "It wasn't right. I could've found another way. You... you shouldn't be here. You banished me. You should leave me... oh no... Mordred."

Arthur was confused. "What about him? You didn't... Mordred isn't... oh no." He stammered, reaching the same conclusion as Merlin. "It was a trap. Mordred set you up," he breathed. "Merlin, do you know where he might've gone?"

The warlock shook his head. "He could be any...where." Merlin suddenly pushed Arthur back. "Arthur run! NOW!"

But it was too late. Arthur felt an invisible force knock into him and he flew back, grunting in pain. When his head stopped spinning, Arthur saw Mordred grab hold of Merlin, drawing his sword as he did so. Merlin struggled against his hold as Mordred began to speak.

"And so it begins...or is it the end. Here you stand, with the mighty Emrys at my sword and The Once And Future King kneeling beneath me. And I'm about to kill both of them."

"Fuck you. Fuck you to hell. You go _anywhere_ near him, and I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do," Arthur growled, desperately trying to save the friend he had just hot back. "Merlin- You are the most powerful warlock to walk the very EARTH! I know that now. You are DESTINED for greatness! So FIGHT! _FIGHT_!" But Arthur could see that Merlin was resigned to his fate. Merlin had already given up.

The warlock bowed his head as Mordred carried on his victorious speech. "It seems, Emrys, that we have reached the end of this...Circle of Fate, shall we call it. For once I have killed you, I will kill Arthur, and everyone else you love. You may be destined to be Morgana's doom, and I Arthur's, but it looks as though I will be yours too."

Mordred drew his sword back, preparing to run Merlin through, as Arthur cried out, in a final attempt to save Merlin, "NO! NO- YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The warlock raised his head and met his desperate king's eyes. "Arthur...please. Don't try and save me. I'm...I'm sorry I never told you about my magic. It was the hardest thing I had to do and I wish I could've told you. But you know now, and you've accepted it. It's all I could've asked for. Thank...thank you."

Arthur shook his head in denial. "No. I won't let you go. I CAN'T LET YOU GO! I won't let you say goodbye."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Thank y-" Merlin never got to finish the word. His eyes closed as Mordred's blade entered his torso.

"NO!" Arthur was crying as he watched Merlin perform one last bout of magic. Mordred was tossed back like a rag doll and his head struck stone, where he lay, dead. Arthur sprinted forward and knelt at his brother's side, desperately looking for a heartbeat. But there was nothing. "No..."Arthur whispered, shaking as he wept. He hadn't even been able to thank him for all that he had done. "Come back..."

Arthur sat there, mourning his lost brother, begging him to come back. Until... there was a tiny movement in Merlin's chest. Arthur scrambled over his friend's body, sure that it wasn't real. But it was. Before Arthur's eyes, Merlin took a breath.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Next chapter, I'll go into the reveal and how it happened. Sorry about the cliffy. Please leave a review and tell me how to improve. It would really help. Thanks for taking the time to read this.** ** _Edit: It's come to my attention that many of you have found this slightly confusing- don't worry, it has all been done deliberately. All will be explained in the next few chapters._**

 **Maggie :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Immortal

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who have story-alerted, favourited and reviewed. The support and feedback is amazing and really helps.**

 **Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

 **3 Months Ago**

 _"Sire, we have information as to where Merlin might be."_

 _Arthur looked up hopefully. This may be the lead he was looking for: Merlin had been gone for 5 days, and no one had seen or heard from him- no one seemed to know where he had gone._

 _"What is it? Do you know where he is?" Arthur asked. He would never admit it, of course, but Arthur was worried. More worried than he had been for ANYONE. EVER. Because this was Merlin. The man who was incapable of defending himself yet still managed to live through the toughest of battles, fighting at Arthur's side._

 _"No," Sir Leon, who had made the report, replied, but, evidently noticing the crestfallen look in Arthur's eyes, quickly added,"But we know of someone who might. According to our source, he was the one last seen with Merlin. He lives in the centre of the Darkling Woods, and is known as Daegal."_

 _Arthur leapt up, immediately making a decision. "Leon, tell Gwen that I leave her in charge. Prepare a horse. I go alone."_

 _Leon started to protest, but Arthur rushed out of the room before he could say anything. The King_ _arrived at the stables and leapt onto the already prepared horse that was waiting for him, and urged it forward, straight into the Darkling Wood._

* * *

 **Now**

 _Before Arthur's eyes, Merlin took a breath._

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, hardly daring to believe. But, much to Arthur's utter disbelief and gut-wrenching relief, Merlin, with a gasp, opened his eyes. Merlin looked around in confusion before his eyes rested on Arthur, and he immediately assumed a guarded expression.

"What...what are you doing here?" Merlin said, his voice full of anger and hurt. "You told me not to come back and I didn't. So now what have I done wrong, _Sire_?"

Arthur closed his eyes, forgetting to question Merlin on how he was alive and still breathing in his guilt.

 _"Leave! Leave Camelot, leave me, and never, NEVER, come back. If you do I SWEAR I will cut you down where you stand!"_

"It was the worst- I shouldn't have- It was the worst mistake I've made in my life." It was so much more than that. The look in Merlin's eyes that day...that look of pure terror and deep hurt...Arthur would never forget it. That look that wasn't supposed to _be,_ especially on _Merlin_.

 _"You're a MONSTER! You're as bad as any of the others. You betrayed me."_

But no. Arthur had betrayed Merlin. He realized that all too late now. He had betrayed his best friend and his i/brother/i.

"God's, Merlin...I..." Arthur suddenly remembered how they had come to have this conversation in the first place. "Merlin...how are you...how are you _alive_? I...I _saw_ Mordred _kill_ you. You stopped breathing. He _ran you through."_

Merlin, who had been watching Arthur quietly for the last few minutes, sighed wearily, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes darkened as he replied,"Do you know what Emrys means, Arthur?" When it was clear that Arthur didn't, and had probably only heard the name earlier that day with the battle with Mordred, Merlin continued, "Emrys means 'Immortal' in the Old Tongue. Emrys is what the druids call me. I told you 3 months ago that I wasn't afraid of death...now you know why. I can't bare the thought of seeing the people I love die over and over again. I don't want to be the only one left."

Arthur gaped at Merlin as he recalled what the warlock had said. _"Fine. Cut me down where I stand! I'm not afraid of death. In fact, I welcome it. Sometimes I wish I COULD die."_

At the time, Arthur merely thought that this was Merlin trying to be tough, but...but what if he had really meant it? What if Merlin wished he could die...because...because for him, it was impossible? "You're...you're immortal. You can't die...you live forever."

Merlin scoffed. "Yes, Arthur. That is the meaning of immortality. I thought...I thought Mordred would be different. I thought he would be able to kill me. So I didn't fight back. I guess I was wrong. Now, if you will excuse me," Merlin groaned as he stood up, "I have a banishment to get back to and a war to stop. Goodbye, Arthur."

Arthur scrambled up and ran towards his friend. "No- Merlin, wait-" But it was too late. Merlin had already gone.

* * *

 **3 Months Ago**

 _Merlin was sick of it. He was sick of it all. These last few days had probably been the hardest in his life, and it was all because of some alleged DESTINY with a man who wouldn't even accept him for who he was anyway._

 _4 days ago, bandits had attacked and pillaged a druid camp, slaughtering men, women and children in their search for money and weapons. Merlin had been called upon as Emrys to help eliminate the threat of the bandits to the people of the druid population- and it was driving Merlin mad. Every day, some new crisis would emerge: A camp's food had been stolen; a druid's possessions had gone missing- and Merlin would have no choice but to go over and offer his help. In the end, Merlin had ended up leaving Camelot out of convenience, so he could reach the affected camp easily._

 _On the 3rd day, Merlin had had enough, and was taking a walk to escape all of the cries for help and support, when, in his calm stupor, he, quite by accident, stumbled right into the bandits who were leading the attack's camp._

 _The bandits had of course reacted immediately, drawing their weapons and shouting for their comrades to join them, all under the impression that Merlin was just a helpless peasant. Oh, how wrong they were. Really, it was hardly Merlin's fault that they all decided to attack at once. How could he have known that his magic would react instinctively and blast them all back? In fact, the fight was going quite well- no one was getting SERIOUSLY injured, and the bandits were learning their lesson not to attack druid camps. Then it all went to hell. Because, right in the midst of the battle, ARTHUR turned up, jaw dropping and eyes widening. It would have been quite comical if not for the fact that his magic had almost certainly been found out by the one person Merlin REALLY didn't want knowing yet._

 _"It's not what it looks like?" Merlin weakly attempted, but to no avail. It probably made things worse, actually. Arthur...well...he reacted as expected. Which was to say, not well._

 _"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!? Then what does it look like, hmm? Were you simply out on a walk? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, dammit. There was obviously no reason to be. So what, were all those times you went off for days at a time just so you could practice? So you could become a more powerful sorcerer?"_

 _"Warlock," Merlin immediately corrected. "I'm a Warlock. There's a difference."_

 _"Yes, I suppose there is. Because you're a MONSTER! You're as bad- no, you're worse than any of the others. You betrayed me. YOU BETRAYED ME!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that sorted out some of the confusion. The backstory will still continue, as will the main plot. Like last time, constructive criticism and reviews are gratefully received. This is unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out.**


	3. Chapter 3: It Just Takes Time

**A/N: Hi! This is the third chapter of Circle of Fate. I hope it meets your standards.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, the show would still be carrying on today. So no, in the short period of time that has passed since the publishing of the previous chapter, I have not come to own Merlin.**

* * *

 **Now**

Merlin sighed, absent-mindedly fiddling with his cloak. He hadn't expected to meet Arthur again. Not yet, at any rate. Destiny seemed to have a cruel sense of humor. Destiny...The Great Dragon Khilgharrah had once said that one cannot truly hate what makes him whole. Merlin knew deep down that the old dragon was right...but it was hard believing it, sometimes. 3 months ago, Arthur had been the one to hate Merlin. Now...now, it was almost as if the roles had been switched. Merlin didn't _hate_ Arthur. There was no rational reason for that. But Merlin felt angry, _betrayed,_ even. Because Arthur was his destiny. He was the one person who was supposed to accept Merlin for who he really was. And yet somehow, it just didn't happen. Not then, and probably not now, either.

"Emrys? Are you alright?" A smooth voice jolted Merlin back to reality. Merlin looked up to see who had spoken to him: It was Iseldir, the leader of the druid camp.

Merlin smiled faintly and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

They both knew that this was a lie, but Iseldir made nothing of it. Instead, the druid elder merely said, "Destiny, no matter how complex and confusing, always finds a way. The young Pendragon will find the strength to accept you. And someday, you will find the courage to forgive him. It just takes time."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you." As Iseldir left, his words still echoed in the warlock's mind. " _It just takes time."_

* * *

 **Camelot, 3 months ago**

 _Gwen was waiting for Arthur when he returned. She ran down the steps as gracefully as she could in her queenly dress, looking behind Arthur for any sign of Merlin. Her face fell when she realized Merlin wasn't there. She walked over to Arthur, taking his hand and saying softly, "So you couldn't find him?"_

 _Arthur frowned angrily. "Oh, I found him."_

 _Gwen, surprised but elated, hurriedly said, "Then where is he? Did you send him to do chores again? I mean, not that that's a bad thing- well, I suppose it is a bad-"_

 _"Guinevere.' Arthur cut Gwen's familiar babbling short. "I found him. He...he isn't coming back."_

 _Gwen, now even more confused, asked, "What? Why?"_

 _"Because I told him not to." Arthur, who was slowly coming to terms with what he had done, said, "I told him not to come back to Camelot. I-I told him to leave us be, to forget about us."_

 _"Arthur?" Gwen was growing even more confused by the minute. "Arthur, why did you tell him that?"_

 _"BECAUSE HE HAS MAGIC, THAT'S WHY!" Arthur shouted, unable to hold it in any longer._

 _Gwen was shell-shocked. Arthur immediately realized what he had just shouted out across the courtyard. Thankfully, there was no one in earshot. No one...no one except for Gaius. Gaius's eyes widened as he figured out who they were talking about. He briskly walked over to the Monarchs, and said, "Sire, Gwen, I think it would be best if you continue this conversation inside, where no one can hear us. Come to my chambers._

 _The minute the door was closed and safely locked, Arthur rounded on Gaius. "DID YOU KNOW?"_

 _Gaius pursed his lips. He saw no easy way out- it was simpler if he just told the truth. "Yes. That is- if you are talking about what I assume you are talking about."_

 _Arthur practically GLOWED with rage. "Did. You. Know. About. Merlin's. Magic?"_

 _Gaius reluctantly nodded. "Since the minute he walked into my chambers. The bumbling fool saved my life." Gaius smiled fondly at the memory._

 _Arthur simply glared at Gaius before walking out of the Physician's chambers, slamming the door behind him._

 _Gaius sighed before turning to Gwen. "What do you think of all this? Are you going to walk out that door as well?"_

 _"I-I..." Gwen didn't know what to say. "It's a surprise, yes. But Arthur...he...he probably feels as if Merlin...well, betrayed him. Me? I think that yes, this is surprising. But, really, it's a wonder none of us found out before hand. The amount of times Merlin has come back alive and virtually unscathed after impossible situations has never ceased to amaze me. It makes perfect sense, really." Gwen bit her lip. "Do you think Arthur will ever forgive him? Merlin, I mean."_

 _Gaius slowly nodded. "It just takes time."_

* * *

 _Arthur collapsed into a chair, exhausted. How could he have not realized? It seemed obvious, now. The amount of times Merlin had been the only one left alive, UNSCATHED, even- Arthur just took it for granted. How could MERLIN, of all people, posses MAGIC? POWERFUL magic, at that. It shouldn't have been possible. And Merlin just expected Arthur to forgive him?_

 _After Arthur had ordered Merlin to leave, Merlin had, for a while, done nothing. It was like the sorcerer-Warlock- had been waiting for Arthur to take what he had said back. When Arthur hadn't, Merlin turned around and simply walked away, back into the Darkling Woods, not even hesitating. He didn't speak a word. He just...left. Perhaps forever._

 _Arthur yelled, bringing his fist down onto the table. It was just so UNFAIR. Everyone was betraying him. Soon, Arthur would have no one left that he could trust. And it hurt so MUCH._

* * *

 **Camelot, Now**

Arthur steeled himself before entering the Camelot grounds. He...he really didn't want to face anyone. Not now. But it had to be done. They needed to know that Merlin was alive.

Arthur walked across the courtyard, and into the council chambers, where the Round Table was seated. At Arthur's entrance, the whole Round Table stood, and immediately began to talk. The King held up a hand to silence them. Once the members stopped talking, Arthur spoke. "As you all know, I set off a week ago to locate Merlin. And I was partly successful. I found him, after many days of searching, but...he doesn't want to be found. He...he refused adamantly at any mention of returning to Camelot. And...I have made some rather...enlightening discoveries about our friend. The most important of which is that he is immortal."

This started another heated conversation, and Arthur had to shout over them to restore order. "Merlin is immortal. He is well-known among the druids, and I believe him to be residing in one of their camps. It is highly likely that he is powerful, perhaps more so than Morgana. Because of him, Mordred is dead. Now," Arthur continued before the council could start talking again, "This does not mean that he is a threat to us. Merlin did us a great favour by killing one of our most powerful enemies. So far, I think he is still fighting on our side. And I plan to keep it that way. Tomorrow, I set out with 4 of my finest Knights, and I will retrieve him. Who will join me?"

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, reviews are never tuned down. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Thanks for reading!**

 **Maggie XD**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Forgive You

**A/N: Ok, so although this isn't the end of the story, I just want to say a big thank you to all those who have favourited and followed. Thanks to all the amazing reviews, even the, I quote, "Not so 'Great'" ones. Thank you to myfoodisnotshared and Katie Katherine, my first ever reviewers. Big thank you to my amazing friends Prunes, Nyne and July, aka 'anonymous friend.' That worked out well for you guys, didn't it? Thanks for being so 'Supportive' (Because I honestly can't tell whether they are just making fun of me or not.) And most of all, thank you to the guest reviewer(s)- I haven't got the slightest clue about whether you are trying to be mean or not, but what you say _is_ in fact helpful. Sorry I deleted the first two reviews- My computer is a jerk. You're ideas, even if they are not meant to be, are great, and they are and will probably continue to influence the story. Thank you. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Shocker, I know.**

* * *

 **Camelot, Now**

 _"Tomorrow, I set out with four of my finest knights, and I will retrieve him. Who will join me?"_

There was a few minutes of stunned stupor as the council processed what they had just been told. Gwaine was the first to break the silence. "Well...I don't know about all of you guys, but...No. I will not," Gwaine angrily pointed at Arthur, "Join him."

Arthur was gob-smacked. "What? Why?"

Gwaine scowled. "Why? Do you seriously not know why? Are you honestly that _stupid_?"

At this, the whole council recoiled, expecting an earful of Arthur's shouting. Instead, much to their surprise, Arthur simply said, "Go on. I want to know. Tell me."

Gwaine glared at Arthur before beginning to shout. "Merlin...Merlin is our _friend._ And you spoke of him just now as if he were a bloody _possession_! And sometimes, you _treated_ him like one! You...you revealed his biggest secret, one that he, judging from the look on his face, didn't even tell _Gaius_!" It was true. Gaius looked the most shocked out if all of them. "Arthur, grow up. We can't all get what we wan't. We all wan't Merlin back. Of course we do. But we, or at least, _I,_ want him to come back because he _wants_ to, not because some sorry excuse of a King _forced_ him to. That us why, _Sire,_ I will not join you."

Arthur stood there, mouth agape, staring at Gwaine. When he realized everyone was looking at him, Arthur quickly shut his mouth, clearing his throat. "Is there anything else you want to say? Or should I skip right to the part where it appears I will be going alone tomorrow?"

The knights simultaneously became extremely interested in the patterns on the table top. Arthur surveyed them one by one, but no one offered to come. Arthur finally looked at Gwen, who was sitting beside him, hoping that she at least would be on his side. Gwen regretfully put her hand on top of Arthur's. "Arthur...what Gwaine said...he was right. Merlin should come back because he wants to, not because we forced him to."

Arthur glanced at the council, then back at Gwen. Quietly, just so the Queen could hear him, he murmured, "Then what should I _do?_ "

Gwen smiled sadly. "Just wait. He _will_ return, when he's ready. You just need to be patient. He _will_ return."

But it sounded as if Gwen was trying to convince herself, too.

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, Now**

"My lord," Iseldir said, bowing. "We think that we have found the reason for the constant bandit attacks. We have reason to believe that it is from the orders of the lady Morgana."

Merlin groaned. Great. Now he got to deal with a revenge-seeking sorceress too. Just add that to the steadily growing list of things he didn't want to but had to do, then. "How do you know it was her?" He asked.

Iseldir lowered his head gravely, before holding out his hand. In it, was a familiar insignia: The Triskelion*. "We found this on one of the 'bandits'. As you know, this is Morgana's chosen symbol."

The warlock nodded. "Do you have any idea as to what her reasons are?"

Iseldir shook his head. "No. At least, not yet. But I will do everything in my power to find out."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you. And-" He continued as Iseldir was leaving, "You can just call me Merlin, you know. It still feels strange being addressed as 'Emrys' or 'My lord' all the time."

The druid elder bowed yet again, this time smiling. "Of course, Merlin." He walked back into the midst of the camp.

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, 3 months ago**

 _Merlin gazed at Arthur in shock. How could he? How could he say that MERLIN had betrayed ARTHUR? Surely, just by the way the King was acting, it was the other way around? How dare Arthur call him a monster, after all that they had been through together. After all that Merlin had done for him? Why couldn't Arthur just accept Merlin? Why was it THAT hard? Surely Merlin, of all people, had proven that he had earned Arthur's trust? What else did he have to DO? Merlin met Arthur's eyes. His cold, unforgiving eyes. Merlin's resolve hardened. He wasn't just going to stand there, waiting for Arthur to make up his mind. Even if Arthur tried to apologize, it was too late now. Merlin already had his answer. Because, despite what Arthur might think, Merlin wasn't as soft-hearted as he used to be. If Arthur came back, begging for forgiveness? That wasn't Merlin's problem any more. All Arthur would hear were 4 words: "I don't forgive you."_

 _So Merlin, after a few more minutes of coldly staring at Arthur, turned on his heel and walked further back into the Darkling Woods. He heard Arthur try to call him back, but the warlock just ignored the selfish, arrogant King, and made his way towards the only place he knew to go: A druid camp. It only took half an hour's walk, and when he arrived there, Merlin was welcomed with open arms. Everyone seemed to know what had happened already, and offered him sympathetic looks, which Merlin pointedly ignored. He didn't want or need their sympathy. Merlin just wanted to forget the happenings of today altogether._

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, Now**

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" A messenger from the east side of the camp came running towards Merlin's tent. Merlin immediately stood up, grabbing his staff as he did so.

"Is it Morgana?" A frantic nod was all Merlin needed for confirmation. The warlock started to walk out, when his blue cloak caught his eye. Merlin considered taking it for a moment, but decided it was pointless. Morgana was bound to find out Merlin's identity some day. Why not now? He ran out towards the east of the camp. When Merlin got there, it was carnage. The colourful tents were on fire, arrows lined the forest floor and the trunks of trees, and many men, women and children, druid and enemy both, lay on the ground, dead. The sight made Merlin want to cry and scream at the same time. This wasn't what a peaceful druid camp should look like! It should be happy,full of laughter and tranquility. Not chaos and death.

Merlin looked around, trying to find the cause of this horror. Eventually, he found her- Right in the centre of it all, blasting spells in all directions. Running and casting a spell at the same time, Merlin approached her. Coming up behind her, he growled, "Hello Morgana. Haven't seen you in a while."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to post _something_ at least, so, yeah. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

 ***For those of you who don't remember, the Triskelion is that swirly symbol thing that Morgana wore as a necklace. The Triskelion of Ashkanar was used to open the door to Aithusa's egg's hiding place.**


	5. Chapter 5: Curse

**A/N: Ummm...Hi, guys. I'm so so sorry this took such a long time. My computer crashed, taking all the written chapters with it. So I'm gonna have to re-write all of them. But here's the next chapter. If anyone is actually still reading this, enjoy.**

 **Also, I would like to say a huge thank you to my awesome friend Pranati. She edited/Co wrote the story with me, and made this chapter a whole load better. So, thanks! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I _don't_ own Merlin, or any of the other characters.**

* * *

 **The Darkling woods, Present Day**

Coming up behind her, Merlin growled, "Hello Morgana. Haven't seen you in a while."

Morgana spun round, surprised. But then she smirked her familiar smirk, eyes flashing dangerously. A million years ago, this would have scared Merlin. Not any more. Time to end this.

"Merlin," Morgana said. "What a wonderful surprise. Though unexpected, I have to say. Where's Arthur? Surely he must be with you, somewhere in this forest. Or has he finally seen you for the meddlesome fool you are? Has he finally abandoned you?"

Merlin's eyes darkened, and he struggled not to let the golden flare of his magic out. Not yet. He needed to surprise her. Now was not the right time. "Arthur doesn't matter now. This is between us, Morgana. This is between you and me. You need to stop this. The Druids have done nothing wrong, they never have. Morgana, why? Why would you do this? What good would this do for you? Attacking Camelot is one thing, but this? This is manslaughter. This is the murder of hundreds of innocents. These are the people who once took you in, accepted you. What have they ever done to deserve this?"

Morgana quickly hid her surprise in a mask of amusement, laughing menacingly. "Between us? Oh, Merlin," She chided, "Are you honestly so naive as to think that this whole thing is between you and me? And, really, even if it were, what gave you the idea the idea that you could possibly beat me? What would you do? Run away, just like you've run from every other battle?"

That did it. He wasn't going to wait any longer. Grimly smiling, he said, "This is why I know I can beat you. _Forb fleoghe!_ _Astrice!"_ Morgana's eyes widened almost comically, her jaw dropping, as a wall of fire engulfed her. She only just had time to throw a weak, wordless shield to keep her safe from most of the flames. When the flames subsided, she immediately threw a spell of her own, not realising just how powerful Merlin was. A telekinetic force that should've killed the man only caused him too briefly stumble back a few feet.. Merlin watched Morgana as dozens of emotions crossed her face: Confusion, anger, realisation, and then horror. Terrified, in an almost inaudible whisper, she said a name. A name that it's meaning they both feared, a name that neither wanted to hear. "Emrys."

* * *

Merlin sighed. "Finally caught on? After three years of knowing of a man named Emrys, your destiny and your doom, you never once suspected it was me, Arthur's servant, did you? And yet I was always there, protecting him like no other could, right at his side. No one would think that a powerful sorcerer was working to save the King's life, least of all Arthur. And, well...the fact that we're in this situation shows that Arthur didn't take it well."

Morgana listened to Merlin- Not that she had much choice, really. Merlin had apparently subconsciously restrained her. When she thought about it, the fact was obvious. She had been blinded by her hatred for Arthur and her fear of Emrys, and she hadn't seen what was right in front of her. But as she listened to the warlock, an evil sort of glee crept up on her. Because Merlin's secret may have been finally revealed to Morgana, but it had been revealed to Arthur as well. Arthur knew, and he wasn't happy. Arthur knew, and he had banished his best friend. Now there was no one left to protect him, not truly, anyway. The king was vulnerable, and right here, right now, so was Emrys.

Morgana broke free of the subconscious barrier Merlin had put up with a newfound drive and, although Merlin reacted quickly, she moved faster. With a flick of her hand, and an unspoken spell, Emrys was swept on the floor, body twisted in an unnatural way. He let out a defeated moan as he tried to stand, but he knew already that he had no chance of coming back from this. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what Morgana's twisted mind would conjure up as a punishment. Quickly, she sent a torture spell his way, smiling smugly as he fought not to scream. She walked forward, her hand outstretched. Her eyes glowed gold, with a menacing sparkle that Emrys had come to associate with her. Suddenly it dawned upon Emrys. He was hers.

* * *

 **Camelot, Present Day**

Arthur gasped as he awoke and found himself frantically panting for air as if he had just had a fight with a man twice his size, which, actually, had happened before. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the terrible scene that had unfolded in his sleep. But doing that just seemed to make it worse. The King kept imagining Merlin, trapped in his sister's clutches, battling the icy grip of torture. And...losing. Arthur shook his head, trying to convince himself that it was just a dream, but, somehow, it just seemed too real. Never had Arthur had a nightmare so vivid, so convincing before, and that terrified him. What if Merlin truly was in danger? What if Morgana had overpowered him? If Merlin was at Morgana's mercy, it was Arthur's fault. If the King hadn't cast him out and banished him in the first place, Merlin would be here, in Camelot, at Arthur's side. Where Arthur needed him most, especially now.

There were too many possibilities to ignore. Arthur carefully slipped out of bed, so as not to wake his sleeping wife next to him. Arthur looked at Gwen. She seemed a lot happier in her sleep, without the creases of worry for their best friend. He gently kissed her on her forehead, in a sort of goodbye, before getting up and changing into his hunting clothes. Arthur opened and closed the door to his chambers silently, and headed down towards the armoury. There the King strapped on his armour, for the first time in months, he realised. Taking Excalibur and sheathing it, Arthur walked out of the castle and to the stables, selecting his finest horse before riding at top speed out of the city. Only when he was out of site of Camelot did Arthur think to write a note to tell Gwen where he had gone, but it was too late now. Her image, curly black hair, warm brown eyes full of care and worry, the corners of her mouth always turned up in an optimistic smile, it was one he adored, set in stone in his mind. She was sure to figure it out. Right now, all Arthur needed to worry about was Merlin.

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, Present Day**

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking. He tried to remember how he had got here- Wherever here was. The warlock looked around. It was dark, but not pitch black- Merlin could make out the dirt walls, drops of water dripping off them, and, most worrying of all, the iron bars sealing off the exit. But none of this gave any clue as to where he was, and how he was here. Merlin growled in frustration. Why couldn't he _remember?_

A sudden glint of sunlight reflecting off metal reflecting the dim light caught his eye, and he turned to look at it's source. Merlin stifled a scream. Before him, lying there, possibly dead, blood slowly pooling out beneath him, was the King of Camelot. Arthur.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update (and the cliffhanger). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As usual, please review if you get the chance.**

 **Maggie XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

**A/N: Warning: There are a couple mentions of torture, although nothing graphic.**

 **Again, many thanks to my best friend Pranati, who co-wrote the chapter with me.**

 **Nope, I still don't own Merlin. Keep dreaming, eh?**

* * *

Before him, lying there, possibly dead, blood slowly pooling out beneath him, was the King of Camelot. Arthur.

Merlin sprinted up to the King, crashing down beside him. He spotted Arthur's ghostly pale complexion, his sunken eyes, and oh god…He felt himself choking as he fought back tears that threatened to spill. Merlin let out a scream and silently prayed in his head. _No... This can't be happening. How is this happening? Arthur isn't supposed to be here! WHY IS HE HERE_

The warlock turned the king over, trying to rouse him. He spotted Arthur's ghostly pale complexion, his sunken eyes, and oh gods…"Arthur! Wake up! Arthur!" The King's eyes burst open. "Arthur?"

"You, y-you traitor. You have magic. Get away from me!" The King snarled.

Merlin looked at him, confused. "Arthur, I-I thought you wanted me back! Why are you doing this to me?" he stuttered.

Arthur wasn't listening. "Backstabber. I trusted you! This is how you repay me?"

Merlin reached out towards the king, trying again to explain why he he had done so, why he had to keep his magic a secret. As soon as Merlin got close to the King, Arthur just vanished. He was gone.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, in tears now. What was going on? Arthur was supposed to have...Merlin didn't understand. Where did Arthur go? What was happening? It didn't make any sense.

Merlin backed into a corner, overwhelmed by...everything. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he had got there. He was trapped. He had so many questions. Meanwhile he felt his heart racing, as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead in anger, confusion, horror; he was so clouded with emotions he couldn't think straight anymore. And Arthur...the image of his lifeless figure, limp like a doll was clear in his head, but the warlock didn't even want to think about him. He slid down, curling up into a ball, as if that would stop everything. But no. Just as Merlin buried his face in his arms, the exhaustion he had not realised was there only now taking over, he heard screaming. A woman. And a familiar scream. Merlin burst up onto his feet, and ran towards the exit, directing his magic at the hinges. _"Tospringe!"_ The bars rattled slightly, but nothing else happened. Merlin yelled out in frustration. He had to get out. That scream was one he knew all too well: It belonged to one of his best friends. Gwen. If anything were to happen to her, as well...

 _"Merlin! Arthur! Anyone! Help me! Please!"_

Merlin called out to Gwen, _"Gwen! Hang on! Where are you! Tell me where you are! Where are you?!"_ He needed her to reply. He needed her to be ok. He had made a vow, long ago, to protect her. He wasn't going to break it. Merlin turned to the bars that blocked him from Gwen, and used a spell that he had learnt, but up until now, had no intention of using. _"Ábric,"_ Destroy. True to the spell's word, the gate, well, there wasn't really a gate anymore. It had exploded, ripped off it's hinges in a force unimaginable to most men. As soon as the it had stopped obstructing his path, he took one final look back at the brutalist design of the towering building he had just left behind. It was in his past now.

Gwen, a voice in his head growled. Merlin focused, channelling his anger into sprinting as fast as he could. Torrents of wind slapped his cheeks, while rain splashed down. Momentarily, he glanced at his clothes, ripped and battered, but nothing else mattered now, apart from Gwen. He wasn't going to let her slip away from his reach like Arthur, although he was still terribly horrified: Hurt and confusion making him wonder as to what happened then.

He honed in on the screams and wails, resonating from his left. It couldn't be too far away now. So close yet so far, he thought. He veered in the direction of his friend's shrieks, but he was going too fast. His weight was forwards, and, too concentrated on Gwen he, tripped over a shrub, much like he used to on hunting trips with Arthur. He fell to the ground, panting. "You idiot," Arthur would say. No. Don't think about Arthur now. In fury, he blasted the shrub with the same spell as before, with added icy hostility: This was Gwen's life on the line. There was nothing more important right now- This wasn't the time to throw a tantrum. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes returned to normal. The shrub had been concealing something. Tentatively, he walked up to the charred remains that had lay there before, which had revealed a metal surface. Scrubbing away some leaves and dirt, muttering a spell, _"Ætýne."_ The metal hatch clicked open. Merlin felt a wave of worry and panic: He was close. What could he happening to Gwen now? He envisioned images of Gwen in a similar situation as Arthur...No.

Slowly, he walked down the steep stairs, afraid of what he was going to find. Merlin was right to be afraid. Gwen was there, a masked man holding a knife to her throat. Gwen, who, until now, had been screaming, suddenly stopped at the sight of Merlin. And, even though the man was still there, her eyes filled, not with terror, but with sadness and disappointment. "Merlin," She said. "Merlin, why did you never tell me? I was your friend, wasn't I? Didn't you trust me? Wasn't I good enough? Did you think I wouldn't keep your secret? Merlin, you know I would, don't you?"

Merlin's eyes filled with tears. "Gwen, no. Please don't. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to protect you. Gwen, please, believe me. I trusted you. I always have, and always will. It's just that e-everyone who knows my secret is either dead, or found out by accident." Merlin's voice broke as Gwen's expression conveyed hurt; it mirrored that of Merlin's. "The one person I loved beyond all else, she knew. She died within a week of me telling her."

Gwen's eyes filled with empathy. "Merlin, I'm so sorry. But I'm not going to die. I promise. Look, you see," she said, gesturing at the masked man, who was backing away, now. Melting into the shadows. "Merlin, please. Set me free. I trust you, sometimes more than I trust Arthur."

Merlin smiled. That seemed unfamiliar, now. Smiling. He walked towards Gwen, muttering a spell to set her free. He reached for her, about to wrap her up in a warm embrace, when she disappeared. Just...Gone. Like the shrub. Like the gate. Like Arthur. What was happening? It was like everything in his life was lowly being taken away from him. Slowly being destroyed.

Merlin suddenly felt his feet lift from under him. He was falling, dropping like a stone...when… Merlin was back in the cell. Back where this horrible nightmare had all started. Why was he in here? What was happening? _Why couldn't this stop?_

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, Present Day**

Arthur was exhausted. It wasn't like he had been riding for long, but the events of the last few months had finally started to catch up with him. Everything was different now. Nothing would be the same. Never again. He didn't know whether that was something to be afraid of or not. He felt sick to his stomach as it dawned on him: Would he ever find Merlin? Or would he succumb to Morgana's sick manipulation?

Arthur ventured deeper into the forest, moving at a rapid pace, with his newfound fear that his best friend could be...He didn't want to think about it. He knew of the dire things his sister had done in the past.

Darkness engulfed the forest as Arthur carried on his lonely search for Merlin. It seemed like Arthur was going around in circles: Every time he thought he had found something, it just got more confusing. All his hunting knowledge vanished from his head. Nothing lead anywhere, nothing could tell him where his best friend could have possibly gone. Arthur started to think that his efforts were futile, that it really had been a dream.

The King started to turn his horse around, when he heard something. And not a good something. Screams. Terrified, prolonged screams. Screams speaking volumes of fear, of pain beyond all imagination. Arthur couldn't ignore them. Turning his horse in the direction of the wails, he tentatively pushed the dense foliage away from him, peeking to see what was behind. Suddenly, his heart stopped. Nothing, had ever struck so much terror into his heart ever before: Towering above him, was a monstrous, simply wrong, building: A building that might cause nightmares. Dark stone was covered in a veil of unnaturally black ivy, framing the broken windows, where the screams of torture pierced the air. In front, were towering, spiky gates, with intricate patterns that spoke of dark magic adorning the bars. This was it. This had to be it. If Morgana was keeping Merlin anywhere, this was the place. Arthur glanced up at them, contemplating various ways of getting into the fortress. Eventually, after circling the tower a dozen or so times, Arthur finally spotted a small opening, barely big enough to fit a child. But it was something.

Drawing his sword, Arthur started chipping away parts of the wall, until he made a reasonably-sized hole to fit through. Wasting no time, Arthur climbed through, to reveal a garden, a barren landscape. There was little vegetation, just dotted with some trees. But wait… something was there, hanging off the tree. Arthur inched closer and closer, afraid, yet curious, of what it might be. Suddenly, he felt like retching. Right in front of him, was a skeleton, the dead body of a poor victim. As he glanced around, he realised: It wasn't just the one victim. Many. This wasn't some sick idea of a garden. This was a graveyard. All around him were the carcasses of innocents, or at least, Arthur presumed they were innocent. He wished they weren't but it was probably true. Morgana rarely attacked for a good reason.

He couldn't stay in this graveyard for much longer, surrounded by...No. He had to find Merlin. He turned around and unsheathed his sword. But then another detail caught his eye.. Amidst the grey of the garden, there was a spot of blue. A red scarf. Frayed at the edges. Falling apart. Servant's clothes. Arthur crashed to the ground and held the garment to his heart. There was no _not_ recognising this. It was his trademark style, one of his many perks. This was unmistakably Merlin's.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll probably update sometime next week!**

 **Maggie XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Friend

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing friend Pranati (again). I hope you enjoy.** **Also, thanks for the reviews. To the Guest reviewer who kindly pointed out that Merlin's scarf was red, thank you! I have changed the scarf's colour. And Nyne, say what you will. It's not boring for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I am negotiating with BBC, but, as of right now, I sadly** _**don't**_ **own Merlin.**

* * *

 _Arthur crashed to the ground and held the garment to his heart. There was no_ _ **not**_ _recognising this. It was his trademark style, one of his many perks. This was unmistakably Merlin's._

Arthur clutched the tatty piece of cloth as if it was his lifeline. This couldn't be real, could it? Merlin wasn't dead. Merlin was never dead. Merlin never dies. This was some kind of trick. This had to be a trick. Wasn't it?

Arthur stood up. No. Arthur wouldn't let this get to him. Merlin was here, and he was alive. But if Arthur stopped now, he may not be for long. The King of Camelot raised his sword and ran towards the entrance. His best friend needed him. As soon as Arthur reached the pitch black doorway, he, without hesitation, rammed his whole body with all the force he could muster into it. The door immediately broke. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur could hear a little voice telling him that this was too easy. But Arthur ignored it. Now wasn't the time to be cautious. Merlin didn't need cautious. Merlin needed fast.

The doorway, once open, seemed to lead to a staircase, going down. Where it lead, Arthur had no idea. He could only hope that it lead to the right place.

Halfway down the stairs, Arthur began to regret not bringing a torch. He was walking in blind, and soon walked into the wall. If Merlin were here…" _And you call_ _ **me**_ _the clumsy fool?"_ Arthur caught himself thinking that he was glad Merlin hadn't seen that. Reminiscing about the past put a smile on Arthur's face. It was unfamiliar. Smiling.

It was short-lived. Arthur stepped into a patch of dusty sunlight coming from the door, and the minute he did so, his nightmares came true. Skeletons, a whole load of them. In the back of his mind thinking, _Not this again,_ Arthur readied his sword. The last time Arthur had fought one of these was 2 years ago, in a battle against Morgause, and, as he later found out, Morgana. And the fight hadn't gone well. Arthur often wondered how that battle had been won. Only magic could have... _oh._ Arthur still couldn't believe that he hadn't realized sooner. The first skeleton charged. Arthur took a well-practiced swing at its head. The first skeleton crumpled, but almost immediately a second emerged. Arthur prepared himself for a long, impossible battle, when, just as Excalibur connected, a golden glow filled the corridor, revealing dozens of the skeletal warriors as they, before Arthur's eyes, disintegrated with a piercing scream. _Merlin._ Arthur grinned despite himself. He had to be close.

"Merlin? Merlin are you there? Merlin, _answer me_!" Arthur called, desperate now. Then, an almost inaudible voice responded.

"Arthur?"

* * *

Merlin knew something was wrong as soon as he opened his eyes. His magic had woken him, reacting instinctively. That hadn't happened since...since Arthur had gone to get the Mortaeus flower to stop Nimue's poison. Which meant one thing: Arthur was here. Sure enough, Arthur's voice rung out,

"Merlin? Merlin are you there? Merlin, _answer me_!" Merlin looked up, and wanted to hope that this was real. But how could he? Merlin called out anyway, in a hoarse voice, "Arthur?"

Merlin heard the King's footsteps as Arthur ran in the direction of Merlin's voice.

"Merlin?" Merlin watched as Arthur sprinted from cell to cell, until he finally saw the warlock. Arthur's eyes widened as he took in Merlin's appearance. Merlin looked down at himself, and realised why. His clothes were torn and burnt from the battle with Morgana, and now they hung off him from the days without food or water. If it weren't for his magic, Merlin would likely be dead by now. He was weak enough as he was, the spells he had cast on the door to get out draining his power. Merlin guessed he had a few cuts and bruises on his face. But the most drastic change to Merlin's appearance was probably the way he held himself. Merlin used to stand up tall and proud, an expression of defiance mixed with a cheerful twinkle in his eye adorning his face. Now Merlin was trying to look as small as possible, unsmiling and untrusting, his catching cheerfulness long gone. The few days in here and the months out there, alone apart from the druids, now all dead, was more than enough to make Merlin lose hope.

Merlin stared at Arthur. He looked real, sounded real. But Merlin wasn't going to trust that. He wanted to, truly he did, but…

Arthur smiled. "Merlin." The King seemed to wait for Merlin to reply.

"Arthur. You're not real. You can't be real. You're in Camelot. This isn't real. _Leave me alone!"_ Merlin started to sob. He was sick and tired of this. He didn't know how he had got here, didn't know who had put him here, but he couldn't take it anymore. Merlin wasn't playing this sick game anymore.

"Merlin. Merlin look at me. Look at me." Arthur said, concern spreading through his voice. Merlin looked up. "Believe me. Merlin, _please,_ believe me when I say I am real, that I am here to get you out. Look, you used your magic earlier, and got rid of those soldiers. If you thought it wasn't me, then why do it?"

Merlin shook his head. "That-That wasn't me. That was my magic, acting on it's own accord. "

"Merlin, your magic wouldn't protect a stranger or an enemy, right? Maybe you don't believe it, but your magic does. I'm here, and I'm not going to hurt you."

Merlin crossed his arms, for a moment reverting to his old self. "Prove it."

Arthur blanched. "I...I…" He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Exactly. You can't. You're not real. You _aren't_ here." With that Merlin's eyes flared bright gold, and Arthur went flying back, his head cracking as it hit the wall. At that moment, someone laughed. A woman, her laugh familiar and chilling. _Morgana._ Merlin should have guessed that she was behind this.

"Well _done,_ Merlin. You just managed to _kill_ your _best_ friend _._ The one who was always there for

you, through thick and thin," she taunted, a wide smirk on her face.

"No, I'm not going to fall for another one of your s-sick charades, Morgana," His voice cracked.

Through the bars of Merlin's he saw Morgana gesturing to Arthur's body.

"Except this wasn't a charade. Arthur wanted to protect you, save you, but you pushed him away. _Killed him._ What kind of person _kills_ their _best_ friend?"

Merlin whimpered. "No…" he whispered.

" _No"_ he screamed, " _NO!" How?_ Merlin felt his senses failing. He became dizzy. His eyes closed. He collapsed.

* * *

Arthur slowly came too. His head pounded as he listened to the conversation that was happening, as if they thought he couldn't hear him.

"-This wasn't a charade. Arthur wanted to protect you, save you, but you pushed him away. _Killed him._ What kind of person _kills_ their _best_ friend?" A familiar voice said. There was no mistaking it. Morgana. Arthur opened his eyes fractionally, so they wouldn't notice. Merlin was there, in the cell, tears streaming down his cheeks, horrified. "No…" he whispered, "No. _NO!"_ Arthur watched, wanting to help, but unable to, as Merlin's eyes closed and he crumpled onto the floor in a tangled, unmoving heap.

Arthur suddenly felt himself being lifted up, and roughly dropped into the cell with Merlin. The King waited until Morgana walked away before sitting up and rushing to his best friend's side. " _Merlin,"_ he whispered, shaking the trembling warlock's arm. " _Merlin!_ You need to wake up! Merlin, come on! I just found you again! Merlin, this is an _order._ Wake. Up."

Arthur was almost certain that this wouldn't work, and was surprised and immensely relieved when Merlin shakily opened his eyes. "Ar-Arthur?" Merlin breathed, a faint smile mixed with a wince crossing his face. "Arthur. You-you came. You're here."

Arthur laughed. He couldn't help it. "Of course I'm here, you idiot. That's what I was trying to tell you before you smashed my head into the rock." Merlin grinned. "Sorry. It probably only makes up for about half the times you've hit me on the head though."

Arthur chuckled, and promptly smacked Merlin around the head, then apologising as Merlin flinched. It seemed good to finally be able to talk as friends again, even if it was in a life-threatening circumstance, and even if there was the odd awkward moment. But then again, it always was, wasn't it...Their laughter subsided as they slowly realised what a hopeless predicament they were in. The future looked bleak. Arthur looked down at Merlin. Nearly everything about his friend had changed, over the course of a few months. Arthur felt increasingly guilty the more he examined his friend for injury. There didn't seem to be anything serious, but Merlin was clearly exhausted, probably malnourished and dehydrated too. "Merlin," Arthur asked. "Can you, like, conjure up food or something?"

Merlin scowled. "Hungry, are you? I always said you needed another few holes in your belt."

Arthur sighed. "Not for _me,_ you dolt. For you. You haven't eaten for a while, right?"

Merlin shook his head. "Yeah, but my magic keeps me going. It's ok." _No, it's not,_ Arthur thought. But Arthur didn't have a chance to say anything, because Merlin was already asleep. Arthur smiled, glad that his friend could get some rest. Eventually, the King fell asleep, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Double upload! Yay! Let me know if you liked it!**

 **Maggie XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Free

**A/N: Sorry, not much action in this chapter. It's more fluffy. There will be an action-y chapter soon, I promise. Once again, thank you to Pranati who, like, has the best ideas ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't...Really, do I still have to do this? I'm a kid. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. So no, I do not own Merlin. Unfortunately…**

* * *

 _Arthur smiled, glad that his friend could get some rest, at least. Eventually, the King fell asleep, too._

Merlin awoke at the sound of a pained scream several floors below.

He'd woken up early, he could tell by the light of sunrise streaming through the window at the back of the cell. Groggily, he sat up, expecting to be greeted by the familiar, cosy environment of his quarters, but instead saw the metal bars of his cell. _No…_

Merlin felt a rush of anger and disappointment - he'd never felt so… helpless. All he could do was hear the shrieks of torture, watch as prisoners were dragged mercilessly in front of his eyes. Frantically, he kicked the brickwork, grunting. _Why could he do nothing?_ He had been through so much by himself that it almost felt unnatural to have his best friend by his side. Speaking of which...Why was Arthur _here?_ Merlin knew that up until now, all he had wished for was some company, a familiar face, a friend, but now, all Merlin could think of was the risk that Arthur must have taken in getting here. The king would have left Camelot behind…

Merlin's eyes glowed in anger. Everybody risked their lives for him. Didn't they understand that Merlin was more than capable of protecting himself...Who was he kidding? Right now, the warlock was a wreck.

With every passing moment, he felt himself feeling smaller and smaller. He _needed_ help. Merlin didn't want to disturb the king's sleep, but reluctantly he shook his shoulders. Arthur opened an eye. Upon seeing Merlin he sighed.

"Trust you to be up this early," he growled irritably, "what's happening?"

"Nothing. I-I just-"

"Merlin, stop worrying. We're going to get out of here. Just go back to sleep, ok?" he interrupted, closing his eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Merlin asked firmly.

"What?" Arthur said in disbelief.

"You know. I can look after myself. I don't need your help. I've been saving _your_ sorry ass for the last...what, four years now? And you didn't even notice. Never even a word of thanks. Clearly, I can cope without your help. So why did you come?"

Arthur looked startled, not expecting Merlin's sudden outburst. "Merlin, I came because you are my friend and I missed you. I missed the fact that you were the only servant to ever stand up to me. I missed the fact that you treated me as a friend, _called_ me a friend, even when I refused to

acknowledge it. How you, of all people, can see right through me, know what I'm planning, and not say a word. I missed how you would go along with whatever stupid plan I come up with, and hardly complain. And that's only a fraction of the reasons I came."

There was a pause.

"Well you have to have friends first to make that statement," Merlin replied, laughing for the first time in what felt like years.

Arthur playfully punched him in the arm, grinning. Merlin smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Camelot, 3 Months Ago**_

 _For what felt like the millionth time today, Arthur wanted to yell at the replacement manservant. It wasn't that George was doing anything wrong: Quite the opposite in fact. The immaculate servant had done everything, everything, perfectly since Merlin had left. And it was driving Arthur crazy. It had got to the point of the King hiding in Gaius's chambers while George ran around, bowing, speaking as if everything was alright in the world, when, it really wasn't. Nothing was alright. Why would it be? Arthur's best friend had left Camelot, with no explanation, and suddenly, out of the blue, Merlin was a bloody sorceror._

" _Is anything the matter, Sire?"_

 _Arthur cursed his rotten luck. Of course the imbecile he had for a servant would be the first to find him. Why not? Arthur really couldn't take it any longer._

" _Yes! Everything is the matter! Why don't you_ _ **see**_ _?"_

 _George backed away from the enraged King, for the first time, not supporting the blandly unassuming expression he always seemed to wear. No. Now, even the servant was afraid of him. Right now, Arthur couldn't care less. "Leave me."_

 _George hesitated. "Sire-"_

" _ **Leave me!"**_ _Arthur practically screamed. As the king stalked away, he heard fast but light footsteps: Gwen. Arthur groaned. Great._

" _Arthur? Arthur, why are you shouting? What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of worry. It was something he'd always loved about her, but now it just made him infuriated._

" _It's just- It's-"_

" _I know. It's him, isn't it?" she said, reading his thoughts perfectly._

" _No, i just-" Arthur paused, "No, ok?"_

" _It's okay. I get it. George is just...George. He's not Merlin." She replied._

 _Both Gwen and Arthur exhaled in relief, they were both in agreement. "You know, Merlin- "_

" _ **No,**_ _don't say his name." Arthur backed away from his wife._

" _Okay, but don't take it out on George. He's trying his best."_

" _How do you do it? How are you such an angel all the time?" Arthur said, his voice growing louder._

" _Arthur-"_

" _No, tell me. How do you manage to be so perfect all the time?" Arthur growled, practically shouting._

 _Gwen's eyes filled with hurt, and Arthur immediately felt guilty. With no words left, he stormed out of the room, leaving Gwen by herself. She was extremely worried for Arthur._

* * *

 **Camelot, Present day**

Gwen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled at Sefa, her maidservant, as she helped Gwen get ready for yet another council meeting in Arthur's absence. She still occasionally became nervous, not quite used to being Queen, and ruling alone, as it seemed she was, was no easy feat.  
Gwen sighed, and wondered when Arthur would return. He had only left a week ago, but it came as a surprise: There was no note, no sign as to where he had gone, but that was obvious, really. The Queen knew how much Arthur missed Merlin-of course she did: She missed him too. Gwen wanted Merlin to come back desperately, not only because he was her best friend, but because of the toll it had taken in Arthur. Her husband spent his days in Camelot hiding from his replacement manservant, trying to be strong, trying to act as if nothing had happened, but at the end of the day, all he really did was miss Merlin. So in a way, Gwen was glad that Arthur had gone to find Merlin, despite telling him not to go at that council meeting. She just hoped they would both make it back safely.

* * *

 **The Darkling Woods, Present Day**

"What do you mean, he isn't dead?! I killed him, I saw to it myself! His skull should have been cracked open!" Morgana shrieked at the trembling servant. "Show me." She said, gritting her teeth. The servant nodded, and cast a scrying spell into the water basin that lay next to Morgana's throne. The dark water rippled as the image appeared, showing Merlin, very much alive, laughing with her brother. Morgana struggled to contain her rage as the two friends smiled at their own private joke. Her magic flared up inside her, as it always did when she felt emotion as strong as this. A shiver ventured down her spine. Her fury ignited a spark, a rush coursing through her veins. Suddenly, white hot flames erupted from her hands, blasting an unbearable heat. Skilfully, she directed it towards the basin.

"Now, I've made sure of it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

At the other side of the tower, Merlin's eyes jerked open, and he raised his arms just as white hot fire engulfed him and Arthur. Merlin closed his eyes, concentrating all his power into the shield he was slowly strengthening. Amazingly, Arthur still hadn't woken. Merlin shook his head in amusement, momentarily distracted-And that was all it took. The shield broke, and the flames surged towards them. Merlin tried to raise the shield once again, but he was weakened anyway. It seemed like this was how he was going to die - It was ironic, in a way. Merlin had spent his whole life running from this fate, being burnt alive like any other sorceror, running from royalty like Arthur, who chased them all up. Arthur...he would die here too. Merlin felt tears well up in his eyes. He had failed. All this, all the talk of destiny, was for nothing. Merlin looked to his side, where Arthur lay...except he wasn't there anymore. Arthur was standing above him, sword raised: Morgana hadn't bothered taken it from him, the cell was invincible anyway. The sword seemed to suck the flames out of the air, almost as if the sword was consuming the flames. Then Merlin remembered. Of course...This was no ordinary sword. A sword forged in a dragon's breath, capable of everything an ordinary weapon couldn't do. Excalibur. Merlin watched in amazement as the flames were sucked into the blade. Excalibur glowed with the fire within it, and then, with a loud explosion, let the fire go. But even that didn't seem random: The flames shot towards the bars of the cell, melting them, reducing them to ash. When the wall of fire subsided, there was nothing left of the barrier that kept them here. They were free.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you get the time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Freya

**A/N: And we have the action! Many thanks to Pranati once again.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

 _The flames shot towards the bars of the cell, melting them, reducing them to ash. When the wall of fire subsided, there was nothing left of the barrier that kept them here. They were free._

Merlin and Arthur hastily glanced at each other: This was their chance. Swiftly they leapt over the pile of ash and navigated the long and winding corridors, never stopping to look back. They had to leave before they were found. But perhaps it was too late for that. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and glimpsed the shadows of men clad in armour: guards. He grabbed onto Merlin's arm, who was slowing down bit by bit, and pulled him to the left, where another corridor awaited. And with that corridor, came guards. Arthur cursed his luck as he drew Excalibur, which was still warm from the fire, and Merlin's eyes glowed. Arthur observed that his friend's eyes seemed to glow a little dimmer than what little magic Arthur had seen Merlin use. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Arthur suspected that it was Merlin's magic weakening. They had to get out of here, and soon.

The pair nodded and jumped out of the shadows. Silently, Merlin crept up behind a jailer with a burly physique, muttering a spell. Although Arthur was preoccupied himself, he could see the warden's look of surprise even as he crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. Arthur swung his sword at any man who approached him, smiling a little as the battle took hold. It was strange how well he and Merlin worked together: Magic and sword, fighting as if they had fought like this their entire lives. Standing back to back, Merlin blasting countless guards back into the walls, the King crossing blades with anyone who dared come forward. Soon, there was hardly anyone left to oppose them, but Arthur knew in his heart that there may not be another chance, and hoped that Merlin was thinking the same thing. He didn't have to worry.

"We _can't_ leave. Not yet. We need to deal with Morgana." Merlin said.

Arthur nodded in agreement. It dawned on him that Merlin had said _we_ , not I. Like he knew that Arthur would come with him now. Smiling slightly, Arthur walked towards the stairs: Morgana was bound to be at the top: She had always liked high places. "Let's go."

The two raced up the stairs, the corners of their mouths turned up in a smile. Not a fake smile, for encouragement. An authentic smile: They were happy to be there, fighting side by side as they always had, even if they were bruised and battered unlike ever before. As they sprinted further onwards, their hearts started pounding. _Would it have been better to leave? But there's no turning back now…_

Arthur and Merlin slowed their paces, as they started to hear a faint sound. Whispers. Whispers that grew louder with each step they took. Gold paint was scratched off, but there were visible patterns, intricate, with swirls that towered above them. In the centre were the words " _Tu interitu vestro ridebo._ "

Arthur and Merlin slid into the shadows next to the doors, eavesdropping on the voices they heard.

"...Y-yes m'lady," came a quiet stutter.

"Are you sure?" spoke a firmer, familiar voice. Morgana's.

"Yes. R-right outside."

There was a pause. The pair realised too late. The doors swung open, as two more guards dragged them into an open room. It was empty, apart from a black throne at the back, and Morgana perched on looked as cold and emotionless as normal, her black hair slightly matted and wild. Her dress was ripped, and charred at the edges. But still she was sporting her mischievous smirk and angry spark in her eyes.

"Hello, brother mine. Emrys," spoke Morgana. Merlin detected hat she spat slightly as she spoke her words. "I hope you enjoyed your stay. I apologise for any discomfort."

"Discomfort is a good way of putting it. Although torture may be a better one," Merlin scoffed.

Arthur spun around to look at Merlin. "Torture? But…" Arthur looked the warlock up and down. "Did you heal yourself?"

Merlin crossed his arms, obviously annoyed. "Not all torture is physical, you clotpole. She...she was inside my head. Repeatedly." His voice grew softer. "That's why I...didn't trust you at first."

Arthur was horrified, and turned to Morgana. "How-How can you do this? We were all friends, once. The four of us. Me, Merlin, You and Gwen. What happened to turn you into this monster?"

"You have no right to call me a monster! You, Arthur Pendragon, who has taken so many lives of so many innocent people, just because of something they were born with. You, who has abandoned you own sister, who nearly abandoned your best friend, just because they have the power to create things, to destroy things, to kill and heal without a word?" Morgana spat at Arthur.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak in Arthur's defence but was interrupted.

"That was never my choice, and you know it! You remember how I never wanted to kill those people, but Father forced me to! Or have you forgotten now?" Arthur retaliated.

"How could I forget? 'Oh, poor me. I have to do what my father says or he will put me in the stocks!' I put up with that for years!" Morgana mocked.

Enraged, Arthur drew Excalibur and lunged towards his sister, only to stopped by Merlin's strong grip.

"No. Don't. We can attack her, but not yet." Merlin muttered. "We need to do it at the right moment."

"Listen to your friend, Arthur. He has good advice," she teased, "But even the Greatest Sorcerer to walk the land wouldn't be able to see what I have planned."

* * *

Instinctively, Arthur and Merlin edged away in battle stance. Suddenly, there came a deafening screech.

Freya… Merlin instantly felt a chill.

"Freya?" Merlin whispered, not intending to but all the same letting Arthur know.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin in confusion. Of course he didn't know. "Who?" he whispered.

Suddenly, she appeared.

"The Bastet…" Arthur muttered in realisation. "What is she doing here?"

But Merlin didn't hear him. All he could think of was Freya. Freya, who smiled so sweetly at the smallest thing. Who only ever wanted to be accepted. Who, when told she could have anything, simply asked or strawberries. Freya, who gave Merlin Excalibur. Freya, who had died in his arms. Freya.

Merlin ran towards her, oblivious to Arthur's shout of warning. It couldn't be that far away from dawn now. "Freya? Freya, it's me. It's Merlin. Freya, please." Remember me.

And she did. Her cursed form retracted it's claws, feline eyes softening. Before everyone, she began to change as the sun rose: Body shrinking, fur disappearing, to be replaced by an elegant white dress.

They walked towards each other, oblivious to everything else. Finally, Freya smiled. "Merlin?"

Merlin began to sob. "Freya…" As he rushed up towards her, pulling her into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go. "I've been working on the strawberries."

Freya laughed, and, for that brief moment, everything seemed alright. But of course, Morgana had to ruin everything. Freya morphed back into the Bastet, shrieking as she did so.

"No… please, Freya…" Merlin pleaded, sobbing.

Freya inched toward Merlin swinging with her sharp talons. She snarled at him threateningly. Suddenly Merlin heard Arthur's call. "Get down now!"

Merlin ducked before Arthur swung Excalibur in a fatal blow towards Freya. Time slowed, literally, as Merlin's eyes glowed gold. There was no time to stop Arthur, just to act. He ran towards Freya, outrunning Arthur's sword, and pushed her down, all in the space of a few seconds.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur screamed.

"No… don't hurt her… trust me.." replied Merlin, wrestling Freya to the ground.

Arthur raced to Merlin's side, trying to separate the two, but his efforts were in vain. Freya dug her claws into Merlin's shoulder, but Merlin didn't resist. He fell limp. Freya edged away from her victim, morphing back into her human form.

The last sound he heard was Freya's and Arthur's wails and Morgana's laugh.

The last sight he saw was Freya, leaning over him, whispering over and over, "I'm so sorry. You're going to be ok. It will be ok."

The last thing he smelled was the pungent odour of dried blood.

The last thing he tasted was Freya's kiss on his lips.

And the last thing he touched was the cold hard ground his hand fell back from Freya's face, limp.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you get the time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Uther

**A/N: Many thanks to Pranati: My Beta and Co-writer.**

 **Disclaimer: Ok, this is gonna come as a shocker. I do own Merlin! *Cough*No, I don't. *Cough***

* * *

 _And the last thing he touched was the cold hard ground his hand fell back from Freya's face, limp._

Arthur really couldn't take it anymore. It was as if everything was conspiring against him. He couldn't go a year without fighting a war, and if he did, an even more terrible disaster happened. And this time, it was his best friend, slowly bleeding to death in front of him. The king couldn't understand why he could never get something to go right in his life.

Arthur backed away from Merlin, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see his best friend like this-He knew it was selfish, he knew that he should be there for Merlin, but the druid girl was already there, sobbing over him. As he backed away, the wind picked up, almost as if a storm was brewing within the tower. His hair whipped around as he put up his arm to protect his face from the wind, vaguely noticing how the druid girl, _Freya,_ he reminded himself, had put her body over Merlin's as a sort of shield. The wind grew stronger and stronger, until everything fell silent. Arthur looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. The king knew that he was in the exact same place, he knew that he hadn't moved, and yet no one was there. Merlin, Freya and Morgana had all seemingly disappeared. Suddenly, a painfully familiar voice spoke.

"My son. Arthur."

Arthur spun around. It was… Uther.

"Father?" he whispered shakily.

"You."

Arthur trembled in disbelief. _What_?

"Even calling you my son, makes me feel sick." he snarled.

"Father-"

"Don't call me that." Uther interrupted. It was scary how familiar that angry tone was.

"Why? What's wrong?" He spoke, in a hushed, horrified tone.

"What's _wrong_? How do you not see it? All I ever wanted was a son to continue my legacy. Instead I was given _you_." There was a pause of silence. "Where did it go wrong? Tell me. I raised you to make me proud. But when did you lose sight of it all?"

Arthur couldn't bear to look at his father's face, his eyes depicting a quiet fury he'd never seen before, dripping with contempt. This...this wasn't the father he knew. There had to be some mistake. Some dark sorcery. But then Arthur thought back to the time he had acquired the Horn of Cathbhadh, and summoned his father in the Great Stones of Nemeton. Even then, Uther had clearly been disappointed by his son's rule. Uther had even gone as far as to try and kill Gwen...so perhaps this wasn't a mistake. Perhaps Uther was not the father he thought he was.

Arthur stood tall, taking a deep breath, accompanied by a newfound strength. "I have my own ideals, my own opinions, my own thoughts. So if wanted to raise me to believing everything you believe, living my life as you lived yours, then you failed. Not once were you compassionate, not once did you show mercy. This kingdom doesn't need a dictator. It needs someone who can lead, someone to turn to when they need help. You were not that man, but I try to be, every day. So don't tell me that I disappointed you, because, although it may hurt, I can live with it. Because you, standing before me, right here, right now, _are not my father._ "

Uther's expression would have sent any grown man running, but not today. He swung Excalibur at his father's ghost, and watched as Uther seemed to shatter into millions of pieces, taking the illusion of being alone with it. Arthur blinked tears out of his eyes as he turned towards Merlin and Freya, pointedly ignoring Morgana. Arthur's jaw dropped. Merlin was there, standing, _smiling,_ even, not even a sign of the Bastet's earlier attack showing.

"What- How...Merlin-" Arthur stammered.

"Freya. Sh-she saved me!" Merlin replied, grinning wildly, "She's a druid," He explained

Arthur laughed. There was nothing else to do, really.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice grew softer, " Over the last couple of months, I've learnt that… anything is possible."

"Merlin, what's wrong? Where are you going with this?" Arthur started, worried.

"I think… it's another chance. I've been given another chance to save her, Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, " I know there is no way… but when has that ever stopped us?"

"No, Merlin…" It pained Arthur to say it.

"What? You don't understand… I-I love her. I love her." Merlin stammered, going quiet.

"Merlin…I didn't even know Freya until today. But this can't be the Freya you know…"

Merlin's eyes shifted, glazed with a glassy layer of tears. His lower lip quivered as he spoke. " _Exactly!_ You don't know her… _how do you know_?" shouted Merlin defensively.

Arthur's heart sank. "Because… I just saw my father. Merlin - she's just a shade. Morgana's messing with your head. Don't let her do it."

"No, it's not true - _stop Arthur._ Can't you just be happy for me?"

Freya, who'd been silent the whole time, spoke. "Don't listen him, Merlin. He tried to kill me. We can be happy."

At that moment the king knew that this wasn't _the_ Freya. Because what she had just said was exactly what they _all_ said: Frauds that didn't want to be found out. Arthur noticed the same smile he always saw on Gwen's face, beautiful and radiant. One that meant they were truly in love. But there was a difference: Gwen's was real. Despite being very convincing, this wasn't.

"If I'm not real… then how did I heal you?" she asked.

Merlin put his head in his hands. "It was all my fault that she died… I just want to put it right…"

"No it wasn't. I'm here. See?" Freya whispered.

Merlin walked up to Freya, and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry."

Freya, just like Uther, shattered, fragments scattered everywhere like smashed glass. Arthur nodded at Merlin, conveying his guilt and sorrow for his friend in the small gesture. and ran toward the exit.

" _Let them go!_ We have something better for them." Morgana said to her guards.

* * *

Merlin squinted as his eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight. It had been what felt like years since he had felt the cool breeze on his cheeks. But, for Merlin, it was bittersweet.

"I'm sorry. I know it must've been hard. Are you okay?" said Arthur.

"Yeah… I guess I knew, but I didn't want it to be true," Merlin confessed.

Arthur pulled some leaves away from his face as he plucked a juicy berry, and tossed it to Merlin.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"A long time," he answered curtly. Merlin devoured the morsel ravenously- gulping it down without taking a pause to breathe. He felt colour coming back to his cheeks, it was only eating, but he felt like he'd just learnt to walk.

Arthur chuckled in disbelief, but kept throwing them to him. "We'll be back at Camelot soon enough."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this is quite short. Only a few more chapters to go!**


	11. Chapter 11: Home

**A/N: Real close to the end now! Yay! Again, thank you to Pranati, who is the best friend ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If only I did, but, I don't.**

* * *

 _Arthur chuckled in disbelief, but kept throwing them to him. "We'll be back at Camelot soon enough."_

Merlin grinned. He was actually going home! Then it dawned on him: Despite everything, he was still breaking Camelot's law every day just by being alive. He had magic, and by now, surely many people in Camelot knew. Who knows what Arthur had told them in a fit of rage?

Arthur glanced at him. "What's wrong?" he said, clearly seeing that Merlin was distressed.

Merlin sighed. "I'm still a sorcerer," He said dejectedly.

The King frowned. "Merlin, I know you're a sorcerer. Well, actually you're a warlock, but that's besides the point. Either way, I don't care. I realize now that it wasn't something that you could control, and that being a warlock isn't a bad thing."

Briefly smiling at Arthur's words, Merlin replied, "That's what you may think. What of all the others that know?"

Arthur spun around, obviously surprised. "How do you know that there are others who know?"

"You were never one to keep your mouth shut. And you can't keep secrets from your wife. I guess you confronted Gaius, too. And he...Well, he probably refused to tell you anything but confirm it, yes?"

Merlin nearly laughed at the look on Arthur's face. "How...How the hell do you know that?" The King said.

"You underestimate me, Arthur," Merlin replied slyly, "I know perfectly well what you would do. It's, like, the obligatory reaction for people finding out about me. So, who else knows?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Um...Maybe the knights...And the council of the round table...And whoever heard me yelling in the courtyard…"

" _What?"_ Merlin shouted, appalled.

"I'm sorry! It was just...well, it was a shock. I was angry, ok?" Arthur tried to explain to Merlin.

"So...I _can't_ go back to Camelot, then, can I? If the council knows, then they'll be demanding my head on a plate," Merlin sighed. He was so _close_ to getting back home. Why, _why,_ was there always something standing in his way?

But, much to Merlin's surprise, Arthur shook his head, smiling faintly. "No. All the knights wanted you to come back, even _after_ I told them. The council members will come round, they _did_ like you. They were against me coming after you and dragging your ass back to Camelot, saying that you should come with your own free will - which, to be honest, would have been the right thing to do. But I-" Arthur suddenly broke off, uncertain. "Merlin, can you communicate in dreams?"

The warlock started, dropping the berries he was holding, brow furrowed. " _What?_ "

"I... _saw_ you. In a dream. That's why I came after you in the first place. You were tied up, screaming about something, locked in that cell in the tower, unconscious. It felt so _real_. So...Was it you?" Arthur's voice softened with a hint of reluctance, not wanting to re-live everything again.

"I…" Merlin didn't know what to say. "Well...Do you remember that time when Nimue poisoned that drink, and you went to get the Mortaeus flower, a few weeks after I became your servant?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "Yeah...What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Was there a ball of light, when you were in trouble, in the caves?" Merlin enquired.

"That was _you?"_ The king looked as if he knew exactly what Merlin was talking about, then he began muttering to himself, head in hands, "Of _course_ it was. It always _was_ you. This is going to take some getting used to."

"I didn't know I was doing it at the time. I sometimes subconsciously use magic, when it thinks I need to. So maybe, instead of a ball of light, it used something a little more... _direct_ to get you to come. That's my only explanation." he described.

"Right… ok then" Arthur exhaled. "Well, no one's going to complain if you come back now." There was a long pause of awkward silence. Merlin opened his mouth to speak to his friend, but instead caught him staring upwards, to the sky, _daydreaming_.

And then he saw it. Protruding from above the thick canopy of leaves was the unmistakable shape of _turrets._ Merlin grinned as it all came into view, because standing there, more majestic than ever, was Camelot _. Home._

* * *

Gwen glanced out of her window as she did every morning. The turrets rose up to the sky as the sun rose, casting beautiful colours on the pale white towers. She felt herself inexplicably smiling, as if today was going to be a particularly good day. As she rose out of bed and behind the screen, to get dressed in the elegant red dress Sefa had already lain out for her, she realised that, for the first morning in two weeks, the vision of Arthur and Merlin wasn't prowling through her mind, hunting out any other thoughts. Perhaps today was the day... _No_. She didn't want to get her hopes up. But she hurried anyway, dressing as quickly as possible, muttering a quick "Thank you," To Sefa, before rushing out into the courtyard, encountering a few curious glances along the way. Gwen remained there in the courtyard for what seemed like eternity before finally turning around, realising her hopes were futile.

Just then, the Queen heard the distant cheers from the Lower Town, and quickly climbed down the stairs, weaving her way in and out of the market stalls as she was so used to doing from her days of being a maidservant.

What awaited her was possibly one of the happiest moments of her life, for, there, walking with a huge grin on his face, was Arthur, just as she was used to seeing him, not the almost depressed and stressed husband he had been while Merlin was missing. Although admittedly tired-looking in his armour, Arthur finally looked, for the first time in the months that Merlin had been gone, _happy._ Which could only mean one thing...Merlin was back.

Gwen raced forward, and the crowd parted for their queen as she raced into Arthur's arms, locking in a warm embrace. "You're back. You're finally _back_!" As Arthur wrapped her into a tight hug, she peered over her husband's shoulder. Standing there, albeit with a ghostly pallor, and more bruised than Arthur, was her best friend. _Merlin,_ beaming broadly. Cheers erupted from her subjects, but Gwen didn't hear anything. "Tell me _everything_!" she exclaimed in delight after pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Immediately Gwen regretted saying anything as Merlin stiffened under her arms.

"I...I'll tell you later, ok?" Merlin said, his voice cracking Queen nodded, too relieved to do anything else: She felt a wave of worry and stress fall off her shoulders. Everything would be normal again! She no longer had to be afraid of whether Merlin was… alive, and no longer had to be afraid if her husband would crack. It was all coming together, after months of living in fear.

* * *

Morgana waved her hand over the water, creating ripples as the sickening image of Camelot disappeared. She smirked, knowing that this happy reunion would soon be ruined. She called her guards forward, and, smile growing, said, "Gather all our soldiers. All our sorcerers. Prepare them for battle. At dawn, we march to Camelot."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the last! We're planning a sequel, though. Sorry about the cliffy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alright

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you to all those who have read this far, and to all of my friends who have helped me out with the story, especially Pranati.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

* * *

" _Gather all our soldiers. All our sorcerers. Prepare them for battle. At dawn, we march to Camelot."_

Walking through the familiar hallways, slightly musty smell, Merlin began reminiscing about the good times he had had here. Memories of Gwen, Arthur, the knights. And, admittedly, being yelled at for his clumsiness many times a week, often after he had overslept and was rushing to get Arthur his breakfast. But now, so many things were different. It was unlikely that Merlin would get the King his breakfast again. He was still clumsy, but if people knew his secret, who knew how afraid they would be? That was the one thing that Merlin was the most scared of: Not being executed, not being exiled, but the fact that his friends, whom he shared so many good memories with, would suddenly treat him as if he were a monster. In front of him was Arthur, leading the way to the council chambers. Everyone in that room knew who he was. _What_ he was. So as Arthur opened the beautifully carved doors, Merlin lagged behind, not wanting to meet those on the other side. Shaking his head, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and yanked him forwards into the chambers.

Everyone sitting at the Round Table stood in unison, grinning, but still slightly guarded. Gaius was the first to get over the shock, and ran over to Merlin, pulling him into yet another hug. However Merlin still recognised that even Gaius was acting strangely, almost as if he didn't… trust Merlin.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, and felt Gaius tense.

"Merlin! My boy! You're back!"

Merlin frowned. Over time he had come to learn how to read people. Gaius, although doing a good job of it, wasn't...genuine. He was forcing his smile, his words too loud. What was going on?

"Gaius, what's wrong?" The warlock asked.

Gaius looked up at Merlin, searching him for any signs of...well, Merlin didn't quite know. Finally, he said, "Is e-everything okay?"

Merlin suddenly realized. Of course. Last time Morgana had taken one of their number, she had returned as an ally to the sorceress. Gwen, for months, had been on a mission to kill Arthur without anyone noticing. No wonder Gaius was so guarded. Merlin smiled. "Gaius, I'm not going to kill anyone. Don't worry."

And suddenly everything was alright again. Gaius must have known that Merlin would _never_ in any way acknowledge that he was going to kill someone if that was truly his goal. Gaius smiled, properly, this time. "I've missed you. We've all missed you." With that, he pulled Merlin over to the Round Table, where a rabble of grinning knights were waiting. Gwaine was the first to rush forward, crushing Merlin in a bear hug. Soon the others joined him.

"Mate," he said, "Why didn't you tell any of us that you were a bloody sorcerer?"

Merlin hesitated. "Gwaine…"

The knight laughed. "Honestly, just imagine the pranks we could pull on Arthur! We would be unstoppable!"

Merlin laughed along with him and the knights as Arthur indignantly protested, "Oi! I am here, you know!"

Gwaine's eyes widened. "Wait! Merlin, can you conjure up ale?" The other knights sighed.

Merlin shook his head, still smiling. "No...And I'm glad I can't. You would _never_ be sober otherwise."

Gwaine shrugged. "That's the point…"

As the knights gathered around him, joking and laughing as if nothing had changed, Merlin realized that his friends would _never_ treat him as if he were a monster, especially the knights. Sure, Arthur may have had a bad reaction, but that was to be accepted: He had been raised his whole life to think that magic was evil and corrupt. Other than Leon, none of these knights were raised that way. They were all his friends, and always would be.

* * *

"My lady, the army is prepared to depart."

Morgana smiled menacingly at the trembling druid. "Good. We will set foot immediately. Gather your best soldiers and tell them to scout ahead. Kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Yes, my lady." He bowed and swiftly walked off.

The sorceress sighed. Her second in command was good, but not good enough. Not a match to Mordred. She had Emrys to blame for that. And that was only _one_ of the reasons for hating Emrys. He had lied to her, when she first learnt of her magic. He had _poisoned_ her, and now, she was getting her pay back. His precious king would die: Morgana's brother had lived long enough. It was time for her to take her rightful place on the throne. She stood, calling Aithusa to her side. At least she had one weapon Emrys could not control: Aithusa may be her only friend now. But they were both the last of their kind: Dragon and High Priestess. It was time to fight for what was theirs. It was time to take back the kingdom, and se magic free. It was time for the Pendragons and their warlock to die.

* * *

The high table was full of laughter that night. Merlin had finally returned, bringing back all the usual jokes and gossip at Arthur's expense. No one directly acknowledged the fact that yes, Merlin was a sorcerer (Warlock, Arthur corrected himself), and yes, Merlin had kept it a secret. That was a discussion for another day: It was an unsaid but mutual agreement. Tonight they were going to forget all of that. Everything was normal...Well, except for one thing. Arthur had no idea who had convinced him, but tonight, Merlin wasn't the one serving. Maybe it was because the majority of people here knew what sort of things Merlin had been through: He hadn't given any exact details but it was clear enough when he and Arthur recounted their story. Today, Merlin was the one _being_ served, sitting right in between Gwaine and Percival, who were sure to keep him company, sure to keep him laughing.

Arthur watched his best friend. He had known him for years now, and could usually tell when something was wrong. The king could see that Merlin, behind all his jokes and laughs, was still hiding the sorrow of what had happened in Morgana's tower. Whatever had gone on before Arthur had got there, added with Freya, really must have taken the toll on him. But he was Merlin. He could come back from anything, no matter how bad it was, right? Arthur tried to convince himself. Whatever happened there, things will have changed, maybe forever.

Arthur took his attention off Merlin as Gwen started to speak to him. "Are you alright? You went quiet for a while. Do you need to rest?"

Arthur smiled. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Should I be worried?" Gwen teased.

Arthur beamed at her. "Nope. Not at all. Everything is perfect." With that, he leant down to kiss her. And he wasn't lying. In this moment, everything _was_ perfect. He was back in Camelot, with his friends, and was dining next to his wife. But, of course, that didn't last.

A knight burst into the room, breathing heavily, panicking. Immediately everyone could tell that something was wrong, and they jumped to their feet as he delivered the news _nobody_ wanted to hear. Addressing the king, he panted, "Sire, it's Morgana. The knights have reported an army of tens of thousands crossing the border. We're under attack."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! The end of my first Merlin fic! I'm so sorry, but I couldn't resist. You'll see why if you ever write your own. Don't worry, though. The sequel should be up either tomorrow or sometime next week. (I'm unwillingly going on a four-day trip to the Lake District, because of the holidays. I doubt that there will be very good internet connection where we're staying.) Thank you so much for reading, it means alot that you would actually take the time to read my stories.**

 **May the Speed Force be with you,**

 **Maggie XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Sequel Announcement

**A/N: The sequel to Circle of Fate, The Queen's Revenge, is now up!**


End file.
